


A Needed Conversation

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epps discusses his reasons for retiring with Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Needed Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely my conjecture and fits into an AU or three I'm working within the BayVerse.

"Prime? Bend your ear a minute?" Robert Epps walked in where the big guy had been recording more of the history of the war.

"Yes, Robert?" Prime greeted, and acknowledged.

"Dude, I only take that from you because you're Prime..." Epps said, with half a smile, but he had a serious look in his eyes.

"Sorry." Prime moved to sit, so he was closer to Epps' level.

"No, 's'cool." Epps clambered up to stand on a thigh, and looked at the mech he called free as close to eye-to-eye as he could get without a catwalk.

"You wished to say?" Prime pressed, gently, but his attention stayed tightly on Epps.

"Look, Will, he keeps his family under you guys, and that's cool, but it won't work for mine. They need malls and normal folks and school and shit. Means I'm vulnerable to pressure out there. So, they ever push and say 'shoot the giant fucking robots', Will's covered. Cause y'all won't let him get his ass uncovered by dropping the ball with them. Me.... I don't want to get to that point. I don't want to have to say 'fuck you' to the commander in chief when that order comes and my family is somewhere out where they can be leveraged."

"And you do not think they would adapt to us." Prime hated that the logic was sound; his experience with the humans had only set the stage for this.

"No." Epps showed his regret over that. "It never goes well for the government dealing with a displaced people, since, you know, they like displacing people. Kind of in their history and all. So...I'm hanging up the beret. They can't fucking order me and I'll put my family somewhere I think they're safe. That way, I can come, when you call, because someone did give that order."

Prime let a long sigh escape, mimicking the human resignation he felt. "If it is your choice. I would never come between you and your country."

Epps did smile then, and he moved forward, leaning his forehead into the chest of the bravest, most valiant being he had known outside his unit. "Prime, I got a new one, it ever comes to that."

"So you will. And Robert? We will know where your family is, yes?"

"Hell yeah, because you will need to evac them in a fast hurry, bad goes to worse."

"Of course."


End file.
